The Birth of Hate
by skylar-1999
Summary: The Elric brothers are back! And still on their quest to find a philosophers stone. But when a horrible accident happens leaving Alphonse alone with a strange boy that they found in a destroyed room and Edward missing. And on top of this there is a new w the real question is how is everything supposed to work? (I have had this on here before but was forced for removal
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_We've done it Al! We got the Philosopher's Stone!" mumbled Edward who has a small red stone in the palm of his hand. Alphonse hesitated and then nodded his metal head. "Don't be scared Al! We're gonna finally get your body back!", Edward smiled at his little brother. "And your's too brother!", Alphonse commented._

_Edward finished drawing the Transmutation Circle and tightened his grip on the Stone. He looked at Alphonse. If you could see his eyes, they would be filled with determination and nervousness. "...Brother….?", Edward blinked, "ya?". "w-what if it doesn't work? What if something goes wrong? What if something happens to you? To both of us?", Alphonse asked in a scared tone. "It WILL work this time Alphonse! I promise I won't let anything happen to you! If something goes wrong I'll grab your soul along with your body as fast as I can!" proclaimed Edward._

_Alphonse didn't have another chance to ask Edward anymore worried questions, for Ed started the Transmutation. Al took a deep breath. A bright red light shined on the Stone as Ed quickly put it on the markings from the ground. Then a bright yellow light shined around Alphonse on the Transmutation. Then the light started to turn dark purple. "Brother?", Alphonse squeaked._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The Colonel was looking through some papers on his desk in his office. Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Feury were all on one desk on the opposite side by the door. As Mustang looked through the papers he noticed that Edward hadn't give him his report on the last mission they went on. _They probably didn't find the Stone this time, like usual, _he thought.

Mustang sighed. "sir, Edward hasn't turned in the report on the last mission.", commented Hawkeye with her poker face. "Yes I know. I just noticed.". She looked at him, "Shouldn't you go and tell them about it", she asked. Mustang groaned, "It will just end up with Fullmetal arguing with me about the papers and then about him being short.". Havoc chuckled, "Isn't that an everyday thing though?". "Pretty much", Colonel mumbled as he stood up and walking towards the door.

The Colonel put his hand in the air to gesture Hawkeye to follow. She followed him out of the room. The other four went back to their work.

"I hope they came back in one peace.", said Hawkeye. "Ya. Whenever they look for the Stone they always end up beaten up from homunculi.", agreed the Colonel.

As they neared the Dorms they heard a loud explosion.

"What the-?", the Colonel and Lieutenant both ran to the place where the noise came from.

Once they reached the boys dorm the door was closed like nothing had happened. The Colonel sighed, "I swear those boys give me a headache every day.", he mumbled as he opened the door. As he opened the door it fell on the ground with a _thud_.

The Colonel and Lieutenant were stunned when they saw the room. The room was dusty with pieces of rock and stone on the floor. On the opposite end there was a giant hole in the wall with bits of rock falling off from it. You can see the clear blue sky's when you look through the gaping hole.

On the ground there was a big white circle with different symbols surrounding it. Rocks and pebbles were on top of it half destroying it.

In the middle of the half damaged circle was a little boy, naked. He was laying down not moving. His long brunette hair was covering his face so they couldn't tell who it was.

The Colonel ran to the boy thinking that it was Fullmetal. Hawkeye went to the hole and took out her gun and prepared to shoot. She looked out the hole but there was no one in site. The Colonel stood on his knees and picked up the boys with one hand on his shoulder and the other on his back.

Right away he knew it wasn't Fullmetal. He could tell because the boy didn't have a metal arm and leg and his hair was a light brown. The Colonel moved the hair from his eyes and saw that they were closed like he was in a deep sleep.

"Is..is he dead?", asked Hawkeye walking over to them. Mustang bent his head down where his ear touched the boys chest. He could hear his heart thumping, "He's alive, but we should probably bring him to the Hospital". He noticed a red coat with a black symbol laying on top of the boy. He wrapped the boy in the coat and picked him up like he was carrying a baby.

"Lieutenant, get Havoc and Breda and have them investigate in here to see what could've happened." the Colonel ordered as he started to walk out of the room. Hawkeye saluted to him and walked out after he did.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Havoc whistled, "wow, wonder what Chief and Little Chief did?", he mumbled with a cigarette in his mouth. "Dunno, but the Colonel mentioned a Transmutation Circle on the floor so lets look for that", commented Breda.

Breda saw a white marking underneath some rubble. "Hey what's this?", he asked. Havoc walked over to him. They both moved some rocks over. They both stared at the white circle and both eyes went wide. "Isn't that a Human Transmutation Circle?!", Havoc choked out. "Looks like..", mumbled Breda. "Why do you think they would do this again?", asked Breda looking at Havoc with a worried face. Havoc gave him the same stare, "Well.. maybe they finally found the Stone for Little Chief?".

Breda thought for a moment. "Well the Colonel is in the Hospital with someone. We don't know with whom yet. And Edward is no where to be seen..". "Ya and this wall looks like someone blew it up. But from the outside", Havoc added. "How do you know it came from the outside?", asked Breda walking over to where Havoc was.

"Because, if you look closely enough on the outside, you can see that the hole looks bigger and that there's some black dust hanging from the outside.", Havoc answered. Breda poked his head out of the hole and turned his head to the side. He saw the dust that Havoc was talking about. "Ya, someone must've thrown some type of bomb to explode the wall. But why would they want to do that?", asked Breda. "Well lets look around and try and find some bomb", said Havoc.

They looked for a while and found nothing.

"Well that's weird…", said Havoc. "Well lets go and tell the Colonel what we found.", sighed Breda. "Ya I'm curious to know who the Colonel is seeing". The two walked out of the room and headed to the Hospital.

End of Chapter 1

(Sorry it wasn't nothing exciting, but the next chapter might be a bit better since it will be Alphonse's point of view and then Edwards and sometimes the Colonel's)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(italics means the person is thinking)

_Why is it dark? _

_I feel exhausted… Wait… Why do I feel exhausted?... How CAN I feel exhausted?_

_Do I have my body back!? Then… why is it dark? Are my eyes closed?_

"Is he dead?"

"No he's still breathing"

_Are those voices?_

"Who is he?"

"We don't know"

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"Soon I hope…"

_They sound familiar…_

_Are they…..?_

The brunette haired boy slowly opened his eyes. _I do have my body!_

As he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a ceiling. A big white ceiling. He turned his head to the right and saw a window with white curtains covering it. Then he turned his head to the left. That's when he saw the people who were talking.

A kind of big man with orange hair standing next to a blonde haired man with a cigarette in his mouth. And next to them was a blonde woman with her hair up wearing a poker face and right next to her is a man with raven hair. They were in a small group muttering to each other near the door.

The boy was laying in a bed with a white sheet on him. He sat up slowly and pushed the covers off of the top part of him, still staring at the people in the room. He couldn't recognize them at first so he tilted his head. An imaginary light bulb went over his head.

"Colonel!", the boy said happily making kind of a squeaky noise. He smiled as the Colonel turned towards him in shock. He walked over to the boy in the bed. He grabbed a chair from a desk that was near the bed and sat in it next to the bed.

"You know me?", the Colonel asked. "Of course!", he said as he tilted his head in confusion. Colonel looked at the blonde girl and back at the boy. The boy still looked confused, _don't they know who I am?_

The boy thought for a moment. _Oh ya! They haven't seen what I really look like!_

"Oh! I'm sorry. I guess you don't know who I am since you don't know what I looked like before.", the boy said apologetically, still smiling. The four people looked confused.

The boy sighed, "It's me", looking at the people with his silver eyes. "It's me… Alphonse Elric"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

*somewhere underneath Central*

There's a big room that was dark. No one was in there except for a young blonde boy, laying in the middle of the floor. His eyes were closed, still tired from earlier.

The boy grunted. "Ow.. my head…", he mumbled. The blonde put his automail arm on his forehead and rubbed it.

He opened his eyes after he put his hand down. It was dark, but his eyes easily adjusted. The blonde sat up and pushed his bangs out of the way so he could see better. "Where am I?", he groaned.

He got up and looked around. "Alphonse?", he mumbled.

"Hey there pipsqueak! Lucky you can join us!", smirked a guy. "Envy?", the boy mumbled, and stumbled a little as he turned around. A tall man with long green hair smirked at the kid, "duh!".

"Where am I?", the blonde asked as he started to rub his head. "At home. Your one of us now!", Envy girned. _Home?_ "I'm never gonna be one of you guys!", the boy growled.

Envy smirked,, "Well you are now Edward Elric".

(Mwahahahaha! Cliff hanger! If your confused then wait for chapter 3 cause that's when people will start explaining!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*somewhere underneath Central*

"I'll never be one of you!", the boy grunted. Envy smirked, "Well you are now!". Edward would definitely punch Envy across the room if he didn't have a major headache. "What do you mean?", Edward asked.

"Well why don't you take a look at yourself", Envy grinned. Edward looked down on his body. He still had his automail arm and leg. But then he saw that he wasn't wearing his usual outfit. Instead it was a little bit like what Envy was wearing. A black shirt that only showed his stomach and the sleeves stopped right at his shoulders. Black arm sleeves that goes from his wrist to the end of his muscle. And he wears black shorts with a skirt on top (pretty much the same shorts that Envy wears). His hair is down and not in a ponytail like it usually is.

"What the hell is this?", asked Edward shocked. All of a sudden his head started to throb and he put his hand on his forehead. "Well looks like the shot is kicking in", Envy smiled. "Shot?". "Yes a shot. I injected a shot in you so you'd forget everything about your life! Aren't you a lucky ass!", he smirked. "wha-", Ed didn't have time to ask anymore questions for he passed out on the ground.

Envy sighed, "god this kids gonna be a pain in my ass", he scratched his head as he walked over to Edward.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

*In Central*

"It's me, Alphonse Elric", the brunette repeated.

Alphonse looked at the four to wait for them to sink in the answer they have been seeking. "Alphonse?", Colonel asked. "In the flesh", said Alphonse still in a squeaky voice, _finally…_

"But…. how?", asked Lieutenant, "Your soul was in a suit of armor on the mission we gave you two…". The Colonel looked up and down at Alphonse to make sure it was him, then looked to the two men standing behind him. "Havoc, Breda", Colonel called. "Yes sir?", both men saluted. "When you looked in the boys room, did you find Alphonse's armor?", Colonel asked. "No sir!", they said at the same time.

Alphonse frowned, "...you don't believe it's me…?". The Colonel looked at Alphonse apologetically, "Well, we don't exactly know what your body looked like before. After all, the first time I met you boys was when you were in the armor. AND you boys haven't exactly found any leads on the Philosopher's Stone for a long time. Now you're right here with your body back. I'm sorry, but it's kind of hard to believe that this Alphonse…", the Colonel answered feeling guilty.

Alphonse smiled and nodded, "Ok. I understand. But I'm telling you that it's really ME.". Then a thought occurred to him, "Brother can prove it to you guys!", he said. "Where is he anyway", Al asked looking around the room with a bigger smile.

The Colonel looked at Lieutenant. She nodded. Colonel looked back at Alphonse. "Were not sure where he is", he said in a soft tone. "What do you mean?", Alphonse asked looking confused. "Alphonse. When I went into your room, I saw a giant hole in the wall and on the ground was you. A red coat was laid across on you.", the Colonel took a red coat off of the desk next to him and showed the boy. Alphonse knew exactly who that coat belonged to, "Well… If brother's not here, then, where is he?", Al asked getting worried.

"We put a search party to look around the building and outside of it. Were not sure if you boys made the explosion or not but it looked like someone made the hole from the outside.", said Lieutenant. "We also saw a Human Transmutation Circle on the ground. Did you boys have anything to do with it?", asked Havoc, getting another cigarette out. Alphonse looked at him, "Brother and I found the Stone and did the Transmutation to get me back.".

"Wait", said the Colonel, "you found the Stone!?". Alphonse looked at him, "Yup.". The Colonel looked at Lieutenant and then back at Alphonse. "Alphonse, I need you to tell me everything that happened.". Alphonse hesitated a moment.

"Well.", he started. "On the last mission that you sent us on, we found the Stone.", he looked at the Colonel, "don't ask me how because I don't remember!", he added. The Colonel nodded and waited for the boy to continue, "We didn't go to you guys first because brother was getting impatient and wanted to get our bodies back as soon as possible.," he looked at the Colonel apologetically. "Then we went into our rooms and brother made the Human Transmutation Circle. I was a bit scared from remembering what happened last time. But brother reassured me. All that I can remember next was the light from the Transmutation turning purple, like last time, and brother screaming my name. Then I woke up in this bed and saw you guys.", he grew quiet.

It took a moment for everyone to think about what he just said.

"Do you by chance remember anything about that hole in the wall?", asked Breda. Alphonse shook his head, "I told you, I don't remember anything after brother activated the circle.".

"Alright Alphonse, we'll be back in a minute.", the Colonel said, gesturing the four to follow him out of the room. Alphonse watched them walk out of the room and close the door behind them.

Alphonse didn't bother thinking about what they were talking about since he knew what it was anyway. He found himself fiddling with the sheets. He loved this soft silky feeling in between his fingers. He noticed that his body was the same when he was 10 years old. _That's strange._ Al shrugged it off. He was happy that he had his body back.

He started looking around the room for something. _I wonder where brother could be?_, he asked himself. After all, the Colonel didn't tell him much about his brother. He thought for a moment, _Why can't I remember what happened after brother activated the Transmutation? Where's brother? Is he ok? Did he get his arm and leg back? Where is brother?_ Alphonse started to worry himself with the questions in his head.

_These emotions are overwhelming,_ he realized. He tried to push the worried thoughts away and figured he'd just ask the Colonel later.

At that the four walked back in the room. The Colonel sat on the end of Alphonse's bed instead of the chair. Hawkeye sat in the chair instead and the other two men stood next to Hawkeye. "Alphonse, we are going to have to leave you in the Hospital until you have gotten used to being in your body", said the Colonel noticing the boy fiddling with the sheets in his fingers. Alphonse made a small chuckle as if to agree.

Alphonse felt a growl in his stomach and jumped, making the others jump. He put a hand on his stomach his eyes wide. The Colonel smiled, "guess we better get you something to eat". Alphonse eyes grew wide and smiled brightly and giggled a little. "Havoc, go and get some food for Alphonse,", ordered Colonel. "Yes sir!", Havoc saluted and left the room, "Breda, go and get some soldiers and start cleaning up the boys room", "Yes sir!", Breda saluted and left as well. Alphonse just smiled. _I can see why Fullmetal wanted to get his little brother back_, thought the Colonel as he looked at Alphonse.

(These next chapters might be long like this one. especially the next chapter since it will be on Edwards point of view and then switch back to Alphonse after a while. and if you're confused on what happened with the hole, then just wait til the next chapter!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*somewhere underneath central*

The blonde boy opened his eyes. His head had stopped throbbing a long time ago, but he needed sleep. He pushed himself in a sitting position then stood up slowly. The boy looked confused.

"Welllllllllll, it's nice of you to finally join us again!", chimed Envy. "Where am I", the blonde groaned. He rubbed sleep away from his eyes. "Underneath Central! Your Home!", answered Envy. "Envy, try not to get so rowdy with Hate.", commented a black haired woman with purple eyes. "Heh sorry Lust. I'm just excited to see their faces when we come out with Hate!"(1), Envy burst out laughing as if he was thinking of the people.

"Hate?", the boy asked. Envy stopped laughing and grinned at him, "That's your name: Hate.". Hate narrowed his eyes in confusion. Lust sighed, "you are a Homunculus, and your name is Hate. Homunculus's are artificial humans. You won't be able to die as easily. And you have an Ouroboros Tattoo on you, behind your neck.", Lust had her arms crossed as she was telling him this. (2)

Hate was surprised that he could let all of that information sink in so easily. He nodded to them. "So then, who are you guys?", Hate asked. "I am Lust, or known as your sister. And this obnoxious man here is Envy, your brother.", Lust said pointing to Envy. "Heeey", said Envy who waved at Hate.

"Well. Now that we all know each other…", Lust sighed as a fat man came in. "Is Hate awake yet Lust, huh?", the fat man asked. "Yes Gluttony.", said Lust. "He's right over there dumbass.", said Envy pointing at Hate. Hate just waved.

Gluttony stuck his thumb in his mouth and walked over to Hate. A big smile went across his face, "He's a short one, isn't he Lust?". For some reason, that made Hate mad, "WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN CRUSH LIKE AN ANT?!", he raged. Envy went over to Hate and slapped his back hard making him lose his balance, "Chill pipsqueak", he said. Hate twitched his brow at that.

"Booooooyys", Lust groaned putting a hand on her head as if she was getting a headache. Gluttony walked backwards to go stand near Lust. Almost like he was her dog. Envy smirked and slapped Hate's back again and walked over to where Lust was. Hate growled and ran toward Envy.

Hate made fists as he ran and put his right arm up about to punch Envy. Envy saw it coming and did an uppercut to Hate. Hate flew backwards, his blonde bangs covering his face as Envy pounced on him making them both fall to the ground. Envy landed on Hate's stomach with his knees on the ground looming over him. Hate was about to push him off when Envy grabbed both his wrists and pinned them to the ground over his head.

"Envy! I didn't know you liked Hate like that!", chuckled Lust. "You like him! You like him!", Gluttony chimed. Envy realised the position he was in and let go off Hate's wrists and glares at Lust full of anger. Hate notices his release and knees Envy in between his legs where it hurts. Envy gags and falls onto his side cursing. Hate gets up and smiles in victory.

"You little shit head!", Envy spat and stomped over toward Hate. "Ok enough boys, you don't want Father to get upset now do you?(2) "But he kneed me!", complained Envy, " 'n I don't care!", snapped Lust. Envy growled under his breath. He knew better than to start trouble that would make Father upset.

"Where is he anyway?", asked Hate. "Probably still in his cave", said Envy, "he's always there plotting something and giving us things to do", he grunted as he crossed his arms. "Speaking of that. I wonder what our next mission will be.", said Lust. "Well we already have pipsqueak here", Envy pointed to Hate who twitched his brow. "Yes. Since we already have 'him' I'm not sure what more we could do. 'His' brother is dead.", Lust commented.

"Whose brother is dead?", asked Hate tilting his head at Lust. "The Fullmetal brat's little brother.", she answered. "Whose 'Fullmetal'?", asked Hate. "You ask too many questions runt", said Envy. Hate growled at the word "runt". "Fullmetal was the youngest kid to join the Military. Fullmetal tried to bring his brothers body back. Once he did, Alphonse, was dead.", Lust answered.

Hate lifted his brow. _Alphonse, Alphonse, Alphonse… Why does that name sound so familiar…?,_ Hate thought.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

*in Central*

The Colonel stayed with Alphonse as he watched him finished his food. He had to help the boy a couple of times from when it came to chewing and swallowing. Colonel noticed how he chews slow to savor the food even if the Hospital foods weren't very good.

Then there was the milk. He noticed Alphonse looking at the bottle for a moment and a small smile went across his face as if he was remembering something. Then he picked up the cup and started to drink slowly out of it. "So you're the Elric who likes milk, hm?", asked Mustang.

"mhm", said Alphonse, still drinking out of the milk. Once he was finished he set the bottle down and whipped his mouth. "When we were little, brother would always make me finish his because if he didn't finish the milk then mom would make him stay at the table until he did. Some times Edward was at the table until bedtime.", Alphonse chuckled.

Roy just smiled. The door opened and Breda came in and saluted, "Sir! We finished cleaning their rooms!", said Breda. "Alright, thank you", Roy nodded. Breda looked concern, "Sir… there's also something else that we found…", Roy's attention was put on Breda and Alphonse looked worried. Breda sighed and said, "When we cleaned out the rubble around the Transmutation circle we found some… no… a LOT of blood.". Roy just stared stared at him stunned. Alphonse's eyes were wide with shock and worry. "We know it couldn't have been Alphonse since he's fine, but we think…-", he was cut off when the Colonel put his hand up to make him stop talking. "We'll discuss this outside", he told Breda who looked at Alphonse and understood.

The two were walking toward the door when, "Wait!". Both men turned around to see Alphonse leaning over the bed his hands supporting him, "if it's about brother then I have the right to know!", he demanded. Breda was shocked that he knew what they were going to discuss. Roy sighed, "Alphonse, I understand your concern but we aren't sure whose blood it is. So we are going to talk about this without you", Roy quickly grabbed Breda out of the room and closed the door hearing another "wait!" from Alphonse, and then locked the door.

Breda felt a little bad for leaving the kid out of this, but he continued anyway, "Sir, the blood we found was a lot. The amount of blood loss could possibly kill anyone.". Roy looked at red headed man, "So what do you presume?", asked the Colonel. Breda hesitated, "Well had a guess, but we decided to take a DNA sample of the blood…. the blood was: Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist…". The Colonel's eyes widened a bit, "Where is he?". "We're not sure. But from the blood stains it actually looks like someone carried him through the hole.", said Breda with a serious face. "So you think Fullmetal has been captured?", Roy asked getting worried. Breda nodded sadly, "That's what we're thinking…". Roy turned his head to look through the door's window. He could see Alphonse eyes wide with shock and disbelief. The Colonel realised that he lip read their conversation the whole time.

(Ok well I hope this explains a little on what happened about the hole in the wall… a little.. anyway just to warn you the chapters are going to be longer, maybe even longer than this one.

(1) the "Plan" will be showed in the other chapters

(2) Edwards new name is Hate and I will be calling him that from now on

Also Edward aka Hate doesn't remember anything. He thinks that he is a Homunculus and later in the chapters he starts to vaguely remember his past and friends and etc.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*in Central*

The Colonel realized that Alphonse had lip read their conversation. He dismissed Breda and went back into the room. Alphonse was sitting in his bed staring at the red coat on the table in disbelief. "Alphonse. We are only guessing. We aren't sure if Fullmetal has been captured by someone.", the Colonel tried to reassure the boy.

Alphonse hesitated, "But it's obvious thought, isn't it?", he mumbled. The Colonel couldn't quite hear him, "What?", he asked. Alphonse looked at him, "It's obvious. Like Breda said, there was blood trailing out through the hole. I'm not sure if he was captured or walked off by himself. But if he did get captured, I'm not sure who did it.", he said. Al put his head down a little bit too were his bangs covered his eyes.

Roy put his hand on Al's shoulder gently, "Alphonse. We're not entirely sure yet. But if you can remember anything that happened during the Transmutation, then it would be best to tell". Mustang remembered seeing the boy asleep on the floor with his brother's red coat draped over him like a blanket. The brunette shook his head, "I can only remember the first part of the Transmutation…", he said sadly.

Mustang nodded, "You should probably get some sleep.". He noticed Alphonse looking at his brothers jacket sitting on the table. He nodded after a moment. The Colonel smiled at him and walked out of the room. Lieutenant was standing outside of the door waiting for the Colonel. She saluted when she saw him. "How's Alphonse?", she asked. The Colonel looked through the door's window and saw the boy fast asleep, "He's worried about his brother. Hawkeye smiled sadly.

The Colonel looked back over to Hawkeye, "Have you guys found anymore clues?". Hawkeye shook her head, "There is no more than of what we told you.", she said. He sighed. "Tomorrow morning I want a patrol to look for Fullmetal", Colonel ordered. "Yes sir!", Hawkeye saluted as she followed him to the office.

They both walked in and saw Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Feury sitting at their desks discussing on what had happened. They all stood up and saluted once they saw the Colonel. He gestured his hand so they can sit back down. He padded over to his desk and slumped down in his chair and put his elbows on his desk with his hands on his face. Everyone looked at him like they wanted an order. The Colonel moved his

hands down his face covering his mouth and stared at them.

"I'm just as confused as the rest of you are", Mustang mumbled. Everyone still stared at him. "What's going to happen to Alphonse?", Feury asked. "What do you mean?", Roy mumbled. Everyone looked at Feury, "Well. I mean… Since Edward wont be here for who knows how long, and we don't even know where he is yet… What I'm asking is I guess… Whos going to take care of him?", asked Feury. Everyone jumped when the Colonel's head fell on the desk hard(face desk).

_Damn it haven't thought about that_, he thought. The Colonel growled under his breath, _Of course everyone's going to be worried about Alphonse. _Alphonse is kind to everyone and thinks of everyone as a friend, even him. _Not to mention that he just got his body back and needs to get used to his surroundings. And he looks like a 10 year old boy, so that's a problem. _"Well for now he's going to be staying in the Hospital so he can get used to being in his body. Once he's accustomed, then we will figure something out.", said the Colonel. "I just hope we find Edward by then…", mumbled Hawkeye. Everyone nodded in agreement.

_Fullmetal you better be alive and somewhere safe or I'm going to beat you myself,_ threatened Mustang. The others must have read his expression because they all nodded in agreement.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

*Somewhere underneath Central*

The name 'Alphonse' is still ringing through Hate's head. _Where have I heard that name before?_ Lust must have seen his confusion because she asked, "What's the matter runt?". Hate twitches his brow, "nothing.", he says. "You can't lie to us Hate.". Hate sighs, "Well since we can't die so easily, do we need to eat or sleep?", he said, hoping that they fall for lie.

Lust lifted her brow, "we can, but we chose not to most of the time because it's not necessary.". "oh", said Hate. Lust knew that there was something else on his mind but decided not to ask. Mostly because she didn't really care.

Something got shoved into Hate's chest. Hate gagged a little at the force of the object. "There you go pipsqueak. So you don't get so bored in this dump", commented Envy. Hate looked down at the object that's now in his hands. It was a book. A book called, Basic Alchemy. Hate opened it up it up, _Alchemy. The science of understanding-_. He automatically got sucked into the book and didn't pay attention to the others around. Envy whistled, "Nice concentration". "Well he is 'him' after all", Lust mumbled. A huge evil grin swept across Envy's face, "I wonder if he will pay attention when I'm like THIS!", Envy turned into a small brunette haired boy with silver eyes.

The boy padded up to Hate shyly. He quickly turned his head to Lust and winked at her. Lust rolled her eyes, _wonder how this'll turn out_, she gave a small smile of amusement.

The little boy moved a bit closer to Hate. "Brother?", he said quietly. No response. "Brother?", he said a little louder moving his hands up near his chest from nervousness(he's faking it if you didn't know). Hate looked up. His eyes narrowed in confusion. Then, the word 'Alphonse' popped into his head. Hate's eyes widened as he understood who the little boy was. "Al-Alphonse?", Hate stuttered. "Why brother? Why did you put me in that suit of armor? Why couldn't you just let me die?", said the little boy starting to get tears in his eyes.

Hate was confused for a moment. Then all of a sudden he had a flashback of Transmuting their mother, the suit of armor, the automail, the military, their journey. Hates head started to hurt with the pain of just starting to remember them again. He put his hand on his forehead, "No!", the little boy grinned but then it quickly faded, "Why brother? I thought you loved me!", the boy started to squeak.

Hate, again, thought of the flashback from when he Transmuted his brother again.

A quick flashback!

"_We've done it Al! We got the Philosopher's Stone!" mumbled Edward who has a small red stone in the palm of his hand. Alphonse hesitated and then nodded his metal head. "Don't be scared Al! We're gonna finally get your body back!", Edward smiled at his little brother. "And your's too brother!", Alphonse commented._

_Edward finished drawing the Transmutation Circle and tightened his grip on the Stone. He looked at Alphonse. If you could see his eyes, they would be filled with determination and nervousness. "...Brother….?", Edward blinked, "ya?". "w-what if it doesn't work? What if something goes wrong? What if something happens to you? To both of us?", Alphonse asked in a scared tone. "It WILL work this time Alphonse! I promise I won't let anything happen to you! If something goes wrong I'll grab your soul along with your body as fast as I can!" proclaimed Edward._

_Alphonse didn't have another chance to ask Edward anymore worried questions, for Ed started the Transmutation. Al took a deep breath. A bright red light shined on the Stone as Ed quickly put it on the markings from the ground. Then a bright yellow light shined around Alphonse on the Transmutation. Then the light started to turn dark purple. "Brother?", Alphonse squeaked._

_Edward's eyes went wide. _No. Oh please no. Not this again! _Edward started to panic. "ALPHONSE!", Edward shouted. But he was too late. Alphonse's blood seal vanished. The armor fell over and vanished. Edward stared at the spot where his brother once laid. Then the light shown to where his brother once laid. He watched with wide eyes as he saw a figure start to form in the light. The light vanished. _

_In the middle of the Transmutation Circle lay a small, 10 year old, brunette haired, boy, naked. Edward gasped and crawled over to the figure. "Al!," Edward shouted. He picked up the boy and hugged him tight. Then he realised that the boys eyes were still closed. "Al?", Edward asked. The boy didn't stir. "Al?!", Edward shook the boy a little. Still no response. Edward knew._

_Tears started to fall out of Edward Elric's eyes as he stared at his little brother. "...He's dead…", he mumbles to himself. He lays the small boy down gently on the floor. Ed takes off his long red coat and put it over his brother like a blanket. It just barely covered him except his face._

_Ed was just about to howl when an explosion came through the wall across from him. Rocks and cement tumbled around him. He leaned over his brother to protect him from the rubble._

_He looked up to see if the rocks were done flying. His eyes grew wide as he saw a man with long green hair walk in, "Hey there pipsqueak!", he chimed. Then his left hand formed into a long sword and stabbed Edward through his stomach, deep. Ed gagged. He fell over by Al's feet. His blood gushing out of his stomach. He gasps repeatedly._

_The green haired man snorts in amusement. He turns his head and sees Al on the floor. "Well it looks like you did transmutation chibi! *snorts* And it looks like you failed. Tsk tsk. Too baaaaaddd." he mocked._

_The guy walked over to Ed. He grabbed Ed's waist with both his hands and threw him over his shoulder. Edward would've protested but he passed out right when the man walked up to him. _

"NONONONONONONONO", Hate kept repeating, "NO NO NO I don't want to remember!", he growled. Ed slapped his hands on his head trying to forget.

Envy smirked as he liked this reaction. "Envy, stop messing with Hate. He doesn't want to remember, as you can see.", commented Lust. "Oh~ Lust I'm just having a little fun with Pipsqueak", Envy chimmed. He changed back to his regular form as he watched in delight while Ed kept rubbing his head with his eyes tightly closed. "Hey! Pipsqueak! You can look now. I'm done teasing you. For now….", Envy smirked.

Hate opened his eyes slowly. He didn't see the little boy anymore. _Good_. "If you do that again Envy I'm gonna kill you.", Hate promised as he stroked a hand through his long blonde hair. "suuuure kid", Envy waved a hand as if he blew away the comment.

I'm not sure if Homunculus' do eat or sleep because in the anime and manga it didn't show them eating or sleeping so I'm gonna say that they don't but since Hate is half human half Homunculi he will mostly sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*In Central*

Last night, Alphonse dreamed of how he got his body. But he doesn't remember the whole thing because he was asleep when he got his body back and then woke up in the hospital after that.

He's awake now. Al kept staring at the red jacket that the Colonel left last night. _I hope brothers alright… Who would've want to capture him?_ Alphonse thought for a moment. _The Homunculi? Why? They haven't bothered us for a long time, and NOW they decide to capture Ed? And for What? … I don't even know if they are the one's who captured him. Or if he even was captured? But, then, why would brother just leave?..._

Thoughts drifted around the boys head as he kept staring at the jacket.

_I'll talk to Colonel about it later._ Alphonse sat up slowly in bed. He hadn't stood or walked since he got his body back. Determination filled the boys eyes as he started to put his legs over the bed and touch the floor. Al flinched when his feet touched the cold floor of the room. He took a deep breath and put his hands behind him on the bed to support him. He pushed himself up slowly. Al felt a lot of pressure on his feet and as he started to stand up straight he had to use the muscles in both his feet and legs.

Once he got used to the feeling he lifted his right foot up slowly and set it down a couple inches in front of him. Then he did the same with his other foot. The door opened as Colonel came in the room, "Hey Alphonse you awake?". The Colonel heard a yelp and then a thud. He saw Alphonse laying face first on the floor. "What are you doing?", he asked. "Trying to walk", Alphonse groaned as he put his hands on the floor and tried to push himself up.

The Colonel padded over to the boy and grabbed him under his arms and lifted him up to his feet. "Why don't you try putting a hand on my shoulder and walk slowly.", said Colonel as Alphonse put his hand on his shoulder. Mustang walked as slow as the boy could around the room.

"Good job! Now try walking without my support.", he walked backwards a way from Al. Alphonse walked slowly around the room. "You're progressing fast". "Well my body hasn't atrophied on the other side, so I just need to practice walking and getting used to touching things.", commented Alphonse.

The door opened, "Hey! Little chief! I brought you some food!", Havoc shouted. Alphonse smiled, "thank you Havoc!", he walked over toward him. Havoc looked surprised, "Well it looks like you can finally walk!". Alphonse smiled a giggled a little as Havoc handing him his food. Al padded over to the chair next to his bed and set the food on the desktop next to the jacket and started to eat. Colonel and Havoc watched him eat slowly savoring each bite he took.

Alphonse whipped his mouth with a napkin once he was done eating. Havoc chuckled.

A man with a long white coat came in the room. "Hello everyone, I will be inspecting Alphonse for a bit and I would like it if you gentlemen would stay out of the room until I am finished.", the man said. Roy nodded, "Alright. Once you are done you can talk to me about it.", he said as he and Havoc walked out of the room and closed the door.

The man walked up to Alphonse, "Hello Alphonse, my name is Dr. Rogers. I am going to do some check ups on you to make sure that you can leave the hospital without any problems." Al nodded. The Doctor told Al to take off his shirt. Then he grabbed his Stethoscope and placed the end on Al's chest to hear his heart beat. Then he moved down near his stomach, then moved to his back, then down again. He grabbed a dinamap and put the cuff around Al's upper arm and measured his blood pressure. Once he took that off he measured his height and weight. And then he put a stick on Al's tongue as the Doctor looked inside his mouth.

Once the Doctor was done examining Alphonse, the Colonel came back in the room. "He is a very healthy boy. It would be best to have him keep eating healthy foods for a while and have him walk around for a bit for some exercise.", said the Doctor looking at Roy. Roy nodded, "Alright. Thank you". "Good day", and then the Doctor left the room.

Roy looked at Alphonse. The boy was smiling at the Colonel as he was fiddling with his fingers. "Well, since you have no where else to go, why don't you live with me for a while?", Colonel asked. Al's eyes lit up, "Really? I can?". "Of course. Your brother would probably slap me if I didn't take care of you", said Roy jokingly. Al chuckled and walked over to Roy a bit slow, still getting used to walking around. Roy looked him up and down. "What?", Alphonse asked. "We need to get you some clothes", Roy commented. Alphonse blinked and looked down on himself. He was still wearing the hospital's blue robes, he laughed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

*underneath Central*

Hate was reading the book that Envy gave him before they beat each other up. _Why does this book seem so familiar? _He kept on reading. _You draw a Transmutation circle, surround the energy inside of you while using equivalent exchange to make your substance._ _Transmutation circle huh? _Hate looked at his automail and remembered making some type of weapon out of it. He then clapped his hands together and slid a hand over his automail and made a sword out of it.

He waved it around in the air a bit. _This could be useful. _He thought of cutting off some of Envy's limbs with his 'new' weapon he made. But he knew he'd get in trouble by Lust AND Father. Although he could just say it was for practice but he can tell that they can tell that he would be lying. So he just shrugged and turned his automail back into an arm.

Hate went back to his book but wasn't reading. Instead his mind drifted off. He remembered being in a rural neighborhood in a big house. There were laundry hanging from a rope and on the other side of the yard was a tree with a swing on it. Inside the house he was with a little boy and a little girl. The little boy was reading an Alchemy book and the girl was reading an Automail book. "Why do you read those stupid books Winry?", he asked her. "Because I can Alchemy Otaku!", she answered. "Automail Otaku!", he yelled back. He heard a sigh come from the little boy. The little girl he called Winry through a wrench at him. "Ow! What the hell?!", he asked rubbing his head. "That's what you get for making fun of the books I read!", she yelled at his face as tears started to come out of her eyes. He then thought of another thing with her what she looked like as she kept getting older.

His head and heart started to hurt again. "Damn it!", he yelled at himself. Then he started to slam the book at his forehead, hard, repeatedly. "Hey chibi! Don't start killing yourself! That's MY job!", smirked Envy. Who was completely amused at what Hate was doing. "Shut up!", Hate shot at him. Envy shook his head and walked away.

Envy started to walk off. He stopped as he remembered something. "Oh ya! Hey chibi-san!", he shouted at Hate as he walked back over to him. "What?", Hate groaned. "I almost forgot to tell you that we have to go on a mission.", Envy answered with his smirk that he always has on. Hate stretched, "Well, what it is?".

"Well, some of shithead Mustang's pawns are roaming around looking for something. It's annoying Father. So he sent you 'n me to make them 'stop'.", Envy grinned. Hate cocked an eyebrow as he said the word "stop". Usually when Envy emphasizes something like that it usually means he gets to kill or do some torture to some poor soul. "Well it's better than sitting around here doing nothing in this dump.", commented Hate as he padded over to Envy. Envy's smirk went even wider(if that's even possible), "that's the spirit chibi!", he said. Hate's eye twitched at the word 'chibi' as the left.

Sorry, I don't really remember how the explained how to do Transmutation Circles with the formal stuff.

Sorry if it was short to you guys but I really couldn't think on what to put in this chapter without going to the 'part' (which will come soon i think) so sorry if this was a bit boring to you guys and you will soon see what the "mission" that they are going to do in the next chapter. and that might take a bit long time…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Envy and Hate got closer to the Military. But not too close to where they'll be seen. They saw a couple of Mustangs pawns and a few other soldiers still looking for Edward Elric. One of the men had a big muscular body and a blonde mustache. With him is a blonde lady with her hair up and she has guns on her sides. And with them is a couple of other soldiers.

"You take the big guy, I'll take the chick.", ordered Envy. "What about the other guys?", "They'll die while we fight the other two anyway.". Envy was about to jump. "Oh I should probably quickly tell you about them. The big guy there is Armstrong. He uses Alchemy. He's fast. The girl is with the Colonel. She's good with guns. Now lets go!", Envy jumped and Hate followed.

"Where do you think Edward Elric could be? And how could he just leave his little brother like that?", Armstrong asked. "We don't know. That's why we're looking for him.", Hawkeye answered. All of a sudden, the two Homunculus's landed in front of them. Envy had his evil grin and made swords out of his arms. Hate was right behind him. He moved his bangs out of the way and clapped his hands and made a sword out of his automail.

Hawkeye and Armstrong gasped and stepped back in surprise. The two stared at the blonde boy in shock and confusion. Envy started to laugh. "You should see your faces!", he chimed. "This is priceless!", he would've fallen over from laughter but he held his balance. Hate was confused and his laughter but kept his eyes on the soldiers. "E-Edward?", Hawkeyes stammered. Hate noticed Hawkeye looking at him. "I'm not Edward, I'm Hate.", he answered. Hawkeye looked shocked. _Is Envy manipulating him?_, she thought, going for her guns. Envy stopped laughing as he saw her move. He jumped and kept trying to slice her with his swords. She kept dodging backwards.

"You look like Edward Elric and I'm sure you are! And I wish not to fight you!", said Armstrong in his deep voice. "Do I have to repeat myself?!", Hate snapped, "I'm HATE! Not this, Edward person!", he raged and ran up to the muscled man and swung his right arm. Armstrong quickly dodged the attack. As he jumped back he grabbed out his spiked knuckles, made fists, and slammed them to the ground. After he did that, huge stone pillars shot up from the ground going towards Hate. "Gah!", he shouted as he jumped in the air. Hate clapped his hands and slapped them to the ground. He then, transmuted the ground around them into sand to where Armstrong could sink. But Armstrong was quick. Hate grabbed a handful of sand, threw them up in the air, and punched them. The sand, then, turned into sharp stone daggers as they headed straight for Him. Hate saw them coming and immediately and started to prance around, dodging each one, heading towards the big man with each step.

Once Hate got close enough to him he used his left foot to kick in the sand and blind the man. That caught Armstrong off guard. Hate through his right arm up and started swinging at Armstrongs head. But Armstrong knew that there'd be a surprise attack. Again, he was too quick for the boy. Before Hate could get a good cut on his head, he punched in Hates stomach hard. Hated gagged and flew backwards.

Envy slashed at Hawkeye repeatedly. She dodged quickly each time. She may not be an Alchemist, nor did she knew how to fight as well, but she did know how to use a gun. Any gun for that matter. She got out her guns and started to shoot at Envy. Envy also dodged. (yes. there's lots of dodging..)

Hawkeye shot a couple bullets in Envy, but like always, they would heal right away. He wouldn't even flinch whenever she would hit him. Envy managed to get a slice on her left arm. She held her ground. She wasn't going to die so easily. Envy gave an insane look on his face once he saw the blood on her shoulder. He ran to her and jumped. But was slammed against the ground by Armstrong.

Envy growled and looked for Hate. He saw him on the ground getting up. Once Hate was up he ran towards Armstrong. "Bastard!", Hate yelled. Armstrong turned from helping Hawkeye but was too late. Hate stabbed his shoulder a bit deep in Armstrongs arm. "Major!", shouted Hawkeye. The other soldiers ran back to the building.

The major scrunched up his face and flung his arm. As he did that, he flew Hate along with him. Major slammed Hate on the ground with his arm. Then he bend his arm along with the automail arm still inside his arm. Hate's automail arm broke once Major bend it. Hate gasped. "Shit.", scowled Envy. Envy kicked Major away from Hate and he grabbed Hate over his shoulder. Hate started to kick and protest as Envy ran away out of sight.

Hawkeye ran over to Armstrong, "Major! Are you alright?!", she asked. Major put a hand on his arm that was wounded. "That was NOT Edward Elric.", he grunted. Hawkeye looked back to where the Homunculus' ran. "come on Major. We need to report to the Colonel.", she said as she helped Armstrong to the building.

*underneath central*

Envy carried Hate over his shoulder into their 'home'. Once he got there, Envy slammed Hate on the ground. Hate made a gagging noise. "What the hell happened?", Lust asked. "Armstrong broke Hate's arm.", answered Envy pointing at Hate's automail arm. Hate looked at them both with defiance in his eyes. Lust sighed, "Does he have a mechanic?". She looked over to Hate who looked confused. "Yes. It's that one blonde chick that was his childhood friend.", sneered Envy.

"Go get her then.", Lust ordered Envy with a groan. "You do realize that she's in Resembool?", Envy growled, imagining how far he'll have to go just to steal a chick to fix the pipsqueaks arm. "That's why, if you go now, you can get back early.", growled Lust. Envy made a dramatic sigh and padded off to Resembool. You could hear him muttering some curses as he faded into the dark.

*in central*

"Is everyone alright!?", shouted the Colonel as the door slammed open to the office. Everyone looked at the Colonel like they just got done seeing a ghost. Fuery was wrapping a bandage around Hawkeyes shoulder. The Armstrong was sitting in one of the couches in the middle of the room looking defeated. "Where's Little Chief?", Havoc asked. "He'll be staying at my place for a while.", Colonel answered.

"That was not Edward Elric.", mumbled the Major. He was mostly talking to himself but everyone else heard him. "What?", Breda asked confused. "When we were patrolling, two Homunculus's came and attacked us.", said Hawkeye. Everyone looked surprised. Hawkeye continued, "One of them was Envy. And the other one…", she trailed off. The Colonel padded over to her and put his hand on her other shoulder that wasn't wounded. She looked up at him with a sad face, "He looked like Edward', she whispered. It was just loud enough for everyone to here.

Everyone looked at her wide eyed. "But. Edward lost a lot of blood in the dorm!", stated Falman. "When I was fighting the boy, I saw a faded scar on his stomach.", commented Major.

"So the boy is Edward, but yet, NOT Edward?", asked Fuery. Hawkeye and Major nodded. "When I flew him to the ground, I noticed a symbol on the back of his neck.", said Major. The Colonel looked at him. "It looked like an Ouroboros tattoo. Envy had one on one of his legs.", the Major stated, still looking sad.

Everyone in the room was silent and thinking. _A boy looking like Edward, the boy having an automail arm and leg, an Ouroboros tattoo, being with Envy. _"There's only one solution.", started the Colonel. Everyone looked up at him as he walked over in front of his desk looking out the window. "They turned Fullmetal into a Homunculus.". Everyone gasped.

"B-but, how?", asked Falman. Colonel turned around and looked at everyone with a serious face. "It's all put together now.", he started. Everyone payed close attention. "When the boy's did the Human Transmutation, one of the Homunculus' came and stabbed Fullmetal a deathly blow. They, then, carried him off. They must've turned him into one of them so he could live. Then they must of done something to his memory.", the Colonel finished as he got lost in his thoughts.

Everyone tried to sink the information in. "So then, one of them must've made that hole in the wall!", said Breda. Colonel nodded, "They must've done it pretty quick. Because Lieutenant and I were in the hallway of their room.", he stated. "So then it is Edward Elric…", sad the Major sadly. The Colonel went up to him and patted his shoulder.

"At least we know he's alive.", commented Fuery. Everyone nodded in agreement. "What will we tell Little Chief?", asked Havoc as he got out a cigarette. Everyone looked at him and then back at the Colonel. "We won't tell him anything.", he ordered. No one had any objections. It's best to let the boy know that his older brother is missing for now.

*underneath Central*

A girl made muffling noises as she was being carried into the room by Envy. He through her to the ground a bit hard. She gave a defiant look. "Here she is.", said Envy as he padded off. "Noisy bitch. Wouldn't stop squirming.", he commented as he rubbed his shoulder.

The long blonde haired girl looked around frantically. Once she saw Hate she started to scream frantically. She looked down to her arm and gasp. Then she gave a death glare at him. Hate flinched at that. "H-hey, Lust? Who is this girl?", Hate asked. The girl looked at him in surprise. "This is your mechanic, Hate.", Lust answered.

Lust walked up to the girl and took off the tie around her mouth. "Edward!", she shouted. Hate looked at her confused. Lust untied the girl. The girl then got a wrench and then through it at Hate. The wrench hit Hates forehead making him fall backward. "What the hell!?", he shouted at the girl. "You broke your arm AGAIN! Why do you have to be so reckless!?", she asked. Hate just pouted.

"You didn't come here to argue, girl, you came here to fix Hate's arm. That's all.", Lust ordered, getting annoyed with them. The blonde girl looked at the lady, "First of all I want to know what's going on here! And why the hell are you dressed like… this?!", the girl asked and she gestured to all of Hate. "Don't ask me. I woke up 'n found this get-up on me.", mumbled Hate. The girl looked confused. She sighed, "Yet again, you don't tell me anything anyway. So I'll just fix your arm then.'. Envy dropped the girls suitcase filled with her tools.

She started to fix his arm.

Soooo muuuuuch tyyyyyppping. I'm glad I got this done! It took a couple of days to finish. I warned you guys that it will get longer! Well, just wait for the next chapter! :DDDD

Roy Parental. Really no plot. I'm just going along to whatever comes in my head really..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*underneath Central*

It took the blonde girl only 3 days to finish the automail arm. She also checked his left leg to see if it needed any adjustments. It doesn't need any. Yet. "Well, your leg doesn't need any adjusting. Yet, anyway.", she yawned as she stretched. "You have to pay me the fee and the fee to get here.", she stated.

"What _fee_?", Hate shot at her. "You always pay me a fee for whenever you need fixing.", she said. Hate tilted his head, "I do?". The blonde looked at him like he was stupid. "Seriously. Did you hit your head or something? First, you didn't know who I am. Then, you act like you don't owe me anything. And three, you completely changed your outfit!", she snapped. Hate groaned, _AGAIN with the outfit!_ "I. TOLD you! I woke up and this outfit was on me!", complained Hate.

"Hey quit arguing about the outfit! It was peace and quiet until the Bitch came.", complained Envy. The blonde girl through the wrench at Envy, "YOU were the one who captured me in the first place!", shouted the girl. "What's your name anyway?", asked Hate smirking at Envy who was knocked out on the other side of the room.

"I'm Winry. What? Did you knock your head and forget everything?", she asked. "Something like that…", Hate mumbled. "I'm Hate by the way.". Winry cocked an eyebrow. "Your not Hate, your Edward.", she commented. Hate slapped his hand to his forehead(face palm), "How many times do I have to tell you people!? I'm HATE! Not this Edward person!", Hate raged. A wrench hit his forehead from where he slapped himself, making him fall backwards, "Quit acting stupid!", she yelled. "Will you quit that already!?", Hate shouted. Winry sighed, "Never mind, It's not like you'll tell me anything anyway.", she pouted a little bit.

*in Central*

Mustang came back to his house after seeing his subordinates. He can't tell Alphonse that "Edward" is with the Homunculi. And not tell him that he is one of them. Alphonse would be torn to pieces if he found out.

Once he got into his house, he saw Alphonse sitting on the couch reading one of Roys Alchemy books. Al looked up when he heard the door opened. "So what happened?", he asked. Roy took off his jacket and just wore his white shirt that was underneath and started digging through the fridge to find something to eat. "Well. The patrol got ambushed.", he said plainly. Alphonse looked shocked, "by who?", he asked. "They don't know. They didn't see their faces.", he said. "Were they wearing masks?". "'Ya..", Roy answered. Well, that was half right.

He noticed Alphonse deep in thought. Roy hoped he couldn't tell that he was lying. Half lying, if you want to call it that.

The phone rang making them both jump.

Roy closed the fridge and quickly padded over to the phone. "Mustang Residence. This is Colonel Roy Mustang speaking.", he answered. There was yelling and bickering through the phone. Roy held the phone a bit a ways from his ear. "Mrs. Rockbell, please, calm down. I know your worried about your granddaughter. Just tell me what all happened.", he said calmly.

Alphonse looked up at the name 'Rockbell'. "Has something happened?!", he asked. Roy put his hand up to stop Al from talking so he can listen to Pinako.

"Alright. I'll make sure to look into it. Thank you.", after he said that he hung up the phone. Colonel took a deep breath and looked at Alphonse who looked worried. "Winry got captured by Envy.", he said.

Sorry this chapter was so short. I just couldn't think of anything else to put in from after the fight… Oh and by the way, if you think I need to be more descriptive or something about how I type the fighting, then let me know!

A/N: Roy will be taking care of Alphonse once they find Edward. If your wondering what will happen to Winry then just read the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*underneath Central*

Envy just sat there watching those two blonde's argue, in boredom. Sooooo Envy decided to do a trick to Hate like he did before. Even though the pipsqueak threatened that he would kill him if he did that again, he would just attack him back. He honestly didn't like Hate. Nor did Hate like him.

Envy changed into the short brunette boy with silver eyes and padded up to the bickering blonde's.

Winry growled and turned around in frustration and gasped when she saw the little boy.

Envy had to try his hardest not to smirk.

"Brother. Why?", the little boy asked in a quiet voice. Hate just stared at him in shock and then his face turned into anger. "Knock it off Envy!", Hate shouted. Winry looked at Hate and then looked at the little boy confused.

"Brother, why didn't you save me?", the little boy asked. Hate made his sword from his new automail arm, "Envy change back before I cut you limb from limb!", Hate threatened. "You PROMISED you'd save me Brother! You PROMISED!", the little boy was close to tears. Hate started to slash at the boy. The boy dodged each blow and smirked. Then he changed back into his normal figure, "Guess it doesn't work on you since you already know it's me, huh, chibi-san?", Envy smirked as he moved some of his long green hair out of his face.

Winry gasped, "How could you do that!?", she shrieked. Envy unplugged his ears once she was done screaming at him. "It's all fun 'n games bitch.", chimed Envy. Hate slashed at Envy. Envy kept dodging each attack. "Boys!", shouted Lust, coming into the room, followed by Gluttony.

Hate and Envy both stopped, while Winry stared, wide eyed.

"Look.", Lust started, "We have to do something about the girl.", she ordered. Envy looked over at Winry, who backed up a little. "Oh, right. We don't want her giving away our secrets to the Jack Ass or his pawns.", he smirked.

Envy ran and jumped on top of Winry making her fall on her back to the floor. He pinned her legs down with his own legs and also pinned her arms up in the air so she couldn't escape. "Look bitch. We'll let you go until pipsqueak needs his arm fixed again. But until then, you won't give out a word to ANYONE about this!", he ordered as his face got closer to Winry's, who was shaking with fear. "Got that?!", Envy spat at her face. Winry nodded frantically.

Envy got up and threw her tool box at her. She caught it clumsy.

Winry looked at Hate, then at the other Homunculus, and then back at Hate. "Can I just ask one question?". Lust sighed, "Sure.", she said. "Is that really Edward?", she asked quietly. "*snort* not anymore~", chimed Envy.

Winry stared at Hate wide eyed. Then she left. "Keep an eye on her.", Lust ordered Envy. He sighed, "fiiinnnneeeeee". Then he padded after her.

*in central*

Alphonse, finally, got to get out of the Colonel's house and actually walk around on his own! But he only got to walk as far as the Military building, which was only a few blocks away from the house.

He decided to take the chance and go farther. It's not like he'll get in trouble for walking farther. After all, he and his older brother would walk miles and miles away from Amestris.

Once he got past the building he started to get a little tired and wished that he hadn't walked so far.

In an alleyway, he saw a long blonde girl in a ponytail come walking toward him. She was deep in thought so she didn't see him and accidentally bumped into Al. "Oh I'm sorry!", she said as she looked at him. "That's okay.", Al answered back as he rubbed his head a little. Winry gasped when she saw the boy. His short brunette hair( I decided to have him cut it before.), his big, bright silver eyes looking at her in as much shock as she is. "W-Winry?", Al stammered. "But I thought you were captured?", Al asked.

Winry snapped out of her trance. _He looks familiar._ She shook her head, "N-no. I just decided to take a little vacation and came here to Amestris.", she said as she remembered Envy's threat. "Oh.", Al said, looking confused.

Winry looked at the boy closer, "How did you know my name anyway?", she asked. Al made a little gasp. He forgot that Winry and the others didn't know that he got his body back, nor knew of Ed's disappearance.

He hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should tell her that it's Alphonse, or just ly. Al was never really good with lying. Both Edward and Winry could tell whenever Al would be lying. Almost everyone did. He made up his mind and decides to tell her.

"I-its me. A-Alphonse…", he stammered, looking down to where his bangs covered his eyes.

Winry didn't believe the boy at first. She looked him up and down a couple of times. Once she recognized him her eyes grew wide, "A-Al?", she asked. Al nodded, with his head still down. He was scared to what her reaction might be. The only people that actually knew of his body's return, was Colonel and his subordinates. Once they found out about his body, they didn't believe it was him, even if they didn't know what he originally looked like at first.

Winry dropped her tool box and ran up to Al giving him a tight hug. Al's head shot right up and gasped. He hasn't felt any human contact (besides that time when he touched the Colonel's shoulder to walk. But he barely noticed the feeling cause he was concentrating on walking.). Alphonse's arms slowly went up to Winry's back and hugged her back. He started to smile.

The hug was warm and loving. Winry eventually let go. She looked at him up and down again as tears came out of her eyes. "You look like as you did when you were 10", she chuckled a little.

Alphonse told her everything that happened from the beginning of the Human Transmutation, to living with the Colonel. "I'm sure Mustang wouldn't mind you staying for a while until you go back to Resenbool.". "So you've been staying with the Colonel?", Winry asked. Al nodded, "At least until I find Brother.", he said making a sad smile. Winry made a small gasp. She remembered that Alphonse didn't know where Ed was and still thinks that he is captured, when he was really turned into a Homunculus. She would have to talk with the Colonel before she says anything to Al. She knew Al would be frightened and upset.

When they got to the house, Roy stomped toward them.

"You went farther than you were supposed to, didn't you?", he asked in a stern voice. "I couldn't help it. I just wanted to walk farther than usual.", Al said with his innocent look. Roy didn't even notice Winry. "I don't care! What if you got lost and couldn't find your way back here?", he asked. "Unlike Brother, I know my way around places.", replied Al. Roy sighed. He, then, noticed Winry standing at the door behind Alphonse and made a surprised look.

"Winry ran into me when I went farther than I was supposed to. Good thing I went far. Cause then I wouldn't have got to see her.", said Alphonse, making an apologetic smile. Roy looked at Winry who looked away, a little nervous. "Alphonse. Why don't you hop into the shower now.", Mustang ordered. Al looked at him confused but still obeyed.

Once Alphonse was out of sight, Colonel began asking Winry some questions.

"I thought you were captured.", he said bluntly. Winry looked down at her feet, "N-no. Grandma's just over-reacting. I just came here, to Amestris, for a little vacation and didn't tell her.", she really hoped that he couldn't tell that she was lying. If he did, he didn't show any sign of it. "Um. Colonel?", she asked. "Hm?". "Um. Have you guys found Edward?", she asked. _Alphonse must have told her what all happened. _"If we did, he would be here right now.", he said plainly. "O-oh, right.", Winry stuttered. Roy knew that she was hiding something, but didn't push her. If she wanted him to know, she would have given him clues in a way. Like a code.

Envy yawned, watching Winry from a rooftop close to the Colonel's place. _Looks like she didn't give anything away. Yet._ He thought as he stretched.

Alphonse padded downstairs after taking a nice long hot shower. He wore a light blue buttoned shirt and pants with kitty faces over them. Winry giggled a little when she saw what he was wearing. Al blushed a little when the Colonel started to laugh a bit as well. "You all look so cute!", chimed Winry. "S-shut up!", he said. The Colonel walked up to him and ruffled up his hair. Al gave him a defiant look (The look like Ed would give). Then started to laugh.

Outside, Envy was starting to get really bored watching the three laugh.

"Hey.", said a voice behind Envy. Envy turned around and saw Hate. "What the hell are you doing here?", growled Envy. "Lust told me to keep an eye on you in case you mess something up.", proclaimed Hate. Hate looked through the window and could only see a raven haired man and Winry. "Who's the black haired man?", Hate asked. "That's Colonel Shithead.", yawned Envy. "Oh.". Envy sighed, come on. Let's head back." said Envy as they both got up and left.

The Colonel felt like someone was watching him and turned around to look at the window. He saw nothing. He shrugged and headed upstairs to make sure that Al had actually gone to bed and not staying up reading.

What ya think? Kinda cute huh? Well anyway… The next couple of chapters might come a bit later than usual because of semester testing and I will also be on vacation later as well. But I will be working on the next chapters in between each time! And again, I'm just mostly typing what comes to mind. Mostly because when I daydreamed about this story, I only got the beginning and the ending down. Not the middle. So I'm mostly guessing as to how this is gonna go. So just be patient for the next few chapters.

A/N: In the story it's going to be going a few weeks ahead every now and the. So the timeline is going to change bit by bit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*In Central*

It's been weeks now and Alphonse still hasn't been able to find Edward. Nor has anyone else.

There has been no signs of an ambush anymore from the 'masked people'.

Alphonse has started to not talk as much as he used to. People think that it's depression from not seeing his brother. Well, the people are correct. And the Colonel has been busy doing his duties and trying to find the Fullmetal Alchemist as well. Most people at the Military just assumes that he's dead.

Alphonse has been starting to wear Edwards red jacket that he left.

Everyday, when the Colonel is at work, Alphonse would go out and look for Edward. He even once made a trip to Lior. Rose hasn't seen him. But if she did, she would let him know right away. Al is happy that some people are helping him find his older brother.

A few more weeks later, Alphonse just stopped talking completely.

That greatly worries the Colonel. He still questions himself if he wants to tell Alphonse that Edward is a Homunculus, but Hawkeye and the others keep saying no. It would just hurt him more. But at the same time, he would know that Edward is still alive.

The Colonel sat in his office doing some of his paperwork to get his mind off of things. Hawkeye and the others are concentrating on their work as well. The Colonel sighed and rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. "It seems like we've been getting more paperwork ever since Fullmetal disappearance.", he mumbled."Ya. He would always go on those missions that you assign him and make work a bit easier for you.", agreed Havoc popping in another cigarette in his mouth. "How's Alphonse doing?", Riza asked, working on the pile of paperwork on her desk, not looking up.

"Still the same. Except he's stopped talking completely.", Mustang mumbled, resting his head on his hand. Everyone stopped doing their work and looked at each other and back at the Colonel.

"Well… Who wouldn't feel that way?", mumbled Falman. Everyone looked at him. "I mean…. cause… Edward and Alphonse only had eachother. And since Edward has disappeared somewhere, it's affected Al.", he stated. Everyone nodded. "*sigh* I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish the Homunculi would show up sometime so that we can ask him where Fullmetal is. Even if we have to force it out of them.", the Colonel said. Everyone nodded and went back to work.

Mustang couldn't concentrate.

He grabbed his paperwork and left early.

He got home and sat on his couch deep in thought.

He remembered when Alphonse randomly found Winry in an alleyway. And thought about how he could tell that there was something else that she wasn't telling him. At that she came down the stairs and stopped when she saw him. He turned around and looked at her, "Winry. I need to talk to you.", he ordered. Winry looked at him nervously.

Alphonse padded into the Colonel's house. He didn't take off the red jacket. The Colonel and winry both looked at him. "No luck?", Mustang asked. Al shook his head. Winry was looking down like she was sad about something. Alphonse would ask, but can't. So, he just looked at her sadly and walked upstairs into his room.

He could hear them murmuring about something and decided to stand at the top of the stairs and listen.

"Winry. I know you know something about Fullmetal.", said the Colonel. Al's eyes opened wide and leaned in closer to listen. "I keep telling you. I can't say ANYTHING!", she said, trying to be bold. "Winry. What ever threat someone put on you, I will personally make sure that you are safe.". Winry kept looking down. "It's not _me_ I'm worried about…", she mumbled. _What are they talking about? Does Winry know something about Brother?, _Al thought.

Winry thought for a long moment until she made up her mind. But hesitated. "Winry. You know that we can protect you or whoever else they threatened. But you _have_ to tell me.", the Colonel pleaded.

She looked at him and took a deep breath.

"I saw him.", she said, "I saw Edward as a Homunculus. He's working with Envy and 2 others. They said they would only need me to fix his automail and that I can't tell anyone about what happened down there.". She looked down, "They changed him. Not just his outfit, but his mind. He can't remember anything. Nothing at all. He didn't even remember me…", she mumbled.

The Colonel didn't looked shocked. But Alphonse did. He didn't wait to see what Mustang would say and ran into his bedroom and slammed the door. He didn't care if they heard it.

He opened up the window from his room and jumped out. He landed clumsy on the ground but still got up and ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he just wanted to get away. "Alphonse!", he heard the Colonel shout from his bedroom window. He kept running.

Al went through streets and alleyways, until he made a dead end.

He didn't know where he was but he had to catch his breath. He was breathing fast. He didn't mean to run so fast. He wasn't used to running like that for his body was still adjusting a bit.

Alphonse leaned against a wall to his back and slid down until he sat down. His knees were in the air and his arms dangling on the ground. _What did she mean that the Homunculus's turned Brother into one of them? Brother wouldn't make that decision! When did they do it?_ Al thought for a long moment.

He put his arms on his knees and put his hands on his forehead. _It all makes sense now.._, he thought. _They knew we were going to do the Human Transmutation. Once we did it, one of them came and stabbed Brother. Then they took him away and turned him into one of them. They also took away his memory apparently…_ Al thought sadly.

Al got to his feet slowly. _I have to find Brother…_ he thought.

He walked out of the alleyway.

Winry and Mustang both ran through town looking for Alphonse. No matter how far they looked, they couldn't find the small, red jacket boy.

The Colonel accidently bumped into a blonde lady with a dog who barked at him. "Hush Black Hayate.", ordered the lady. The dog was quite right away. "I'm so sorry Miss', Mustang apologized. "Colonel?", the lady asked looking surprised. Mustang looked at the lady with the long blonde hair and dog closely. "Lieutenant?", the Colonel asked. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be finishing your paperwork?", she asked bluntly.

Mustang realised he was staring at her and shook his head. "Forget about the paperwork! Have you seen Alphonse?", he asked in a hurried voice. Hawkeye shook her head, "No I haven't. Why? Has something happened?", she asked looking at him worriedly. Mustang was looking around for the red coated boy and said, "He ran away.". Hawkeye stared at him wide eyed, "What happened?!", she ordered instead of asked.

He looked at her apologetically, "I was talking with Winry about Fullmetal and Alphonse eavesdropped on us…", he mumbled. She didn't look surprised. "What did you guys say?", she asked. Roy told her all that he and Winry were talking about. Hawkeye looked shocked for a minute and thought about what he said. "That makes sense… And I can understand that Alphonse would run away after hearing that..", she mumbled. "Yes. But we have to find him! I want to talk to him about this.", said the Colonel sternly.

Riza has never seen the Colonel look so worried. Not since the war in Ishbal. "Alright. I'll help you find him.", she said. Mustang nodded and thanked her for the help. He went right and she went left. Winry was in some other direction.

The sun was starting to set. It was getting late. Alphonse didn't want to go back to the Colonel's place. He'd just probably get lectured for leaving the house like that.

He saw a small box with a kitten inside it. Al went over to it. The kitten was orange and its right front paw and its left back paw is brown. It also has golden eyes. Alphonse smiled at the kitten in the box. "Your alone too aren't you?', he mumbled and sat down next to the kit.

The next day Winry and Mustang looked for Al again. This time they had Riza, Black Hayate, Havoc, and Armstrong help.

Armstrong and Havoc went in one direction, Colonel and Hawkeye went in one, and Winry went in another.

Alphonse woke up from sleeping next to the kitten in the box. He got up and started to look for his brother again.

*underneath central*

Hate was busy reading the Alchemy book that Envy gave him a long time ago. This is the third time he's read the book.

Envy and Lust walked into the room. "Hate.", said Lust. "Hm?", he said, not looking up from his book. Lust pointed her index finger at the book and extended her claw and stabbed the book. Hate dropped it and raised his hands in the air like he was surrendering, "Ok. Ok. You have my attention!", he said sarcastically. "We're going on a mission and your coming with us.", Lust ordered.

Hate cocked his eyebrow, "What's the mission?", he asked. "The Jack Ass and his pawns are snooping into something they don't belong again.", sneered Envy, "I waaaaarrrrned that Bitch to not say anything. *sigh* Teenagers just don't listen do they?", he said with his bored look.

The three got up and walked out.

Colonel and Riza were walking around near a market place. All of a sudden, a long green haired man jumped down in front of them. "Heeeeeeey, Jack Ass and the bitch!", he chimmed. Hawkeye grabbed out 2 guns and Colonel prepared to snap and make a flame.

Envy made swords out of his arms again like last time and smirked.

Armstrong and Havoc walked down an alleyway. A long blonde haired boy landed in front of them and made a sword of his automail. "I got a score to settle with you.", Hate said with fire in his eyes.

Winry was looking around at some buildings. Then a lady in a black dress with long black curly hair and purple eyes. She held out her hand and extended her claws. Winry gasped and back up a bit.

Yes, Alphonse got so depressed that he can't talk. He ran away because of what he heard about his brother and started to look for him, while everyone else looked for him the homunculus started to attack them. dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun. :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*in central*

Envy charged at Hawkeye and started slashing, "I'LL GET YOU THIS TIME!", he declared. The Colonel snapped his fingers together and a huge explosion went on Envy and Hawkeye quickly backed away.

Envy regenerated and started to slash at the Colonel. Mustang kept dodging each blow. Hawkeye shot repeatedly at Envy, who took no notice of the bullets going at him. Mustang got tired of dodging and snapped his fingers a couple times and made a bigger explosions then the last one.

Each blow that Envy would get, you could see his grey corpse illuminating from the fire. And each shot Riza took, shards of blood would splatter around the bullet hole. Envy would shriek in each explosion and would only grunt in each bullet.

He would not give up.

"Your a persistent bastard aren't you?", the Colonel grunted. Envy both his arms at Mustang and Hawkeye, who both dodged each blow.

Winry kept running and dodging each time Lust tried to claw her. She tripped and fell to the ground. Lust walked up to her slowly and extended her claws even more and smirked.

Out of no where, I boy wearing a red jacket jumped in front of Winry. He clapped his hands and made sharp stones come up from the ground. Lust dodged each stone. The boy quickly grabbed Winry's arm, lifted her up and started to run. "You won't get away!", Lust shouted after them.

The boy dragged Winry into a dead end.

"Al?", Winry asked the boy. Al nodded. Al would _love_ to ask Lust where his brother is, but can't because he can't talk.

Lust eventually caught up to the two. She slashed her claws at them repeatedly. Alphonse pushed Winry toward the direction where the Colonel went. She knew what he meant and ran in that direction.

Alphonse clapped his hands and made a dagger (like the kind when Edward made one for his assessment to join the military.). He began a sword fight with Lust.

Al kept swinging the dagger at Lust. She would block each blow with her claws, still keeping her smirk.

She gave a hard blow to Al, making fall backward. He fell on his back to the ground. Lust aimed her claw at his stomach. He blocked it with the dagger and pushed her away. He did a backflip to get up. Once he did that, Lust stabbed him, just barely missing his side. It was only a scratch. She aimed to his left arm and clawed at it.

Each scratch doesn't mean anything to him.

He clapped his hands to the ground and made dust fly everywhere, blinding Lust.

Once Lust could see clearly through the dust, the boy was gone. His grin grew even wider.

Hate slashed at Armstrong repeatedly, who kept dodging each one, making Hate mad. Armstrong grabbed his spiked knuckles and slammed them to the ground. He made the ground shake and made Hate tumble over.

After Hate regained his balance, Armstrong made a sword and scratch his left arm. Hate made the wound regenerate. He jumped up and kicked up near Majors face.

Havoc grabbed out a gun and started to shoot at Hate. Hate dodged each one. Hate jumped up to Havoc and punched him really hard, making Havoc fall to the ground. "Since when is Chief _that_ strong?!", Havoc asked as he got up and began to shoot again.

Hate started to kick Armstrong in the face, but then he blocked it with his arms and pushed Hate back, making him slam into the wall.

Armstrong slammed his fists into the ground to make dust fly everywhere. Hate started to regain his balance when Armstrong flung toward him and pinned Hate to the wall with his hands on his arms so he couldn't clap. Havoc was behind Major, ready to shoot.

"Can't you remember Edward Elric!?", the Major shouted in Hate's face. Hate glared daggers at Major trying to get out of his grip. Major gripped him tighter. "Can't you remember? Can't you remember all of us!? Me? Havoc? The Colonel? Your little brother!?", he shouted. Havoc understood what the Major was trying to do and lowered his gun a bit.

"NO!", Hate shouted and tried to squirm faster out of his grip but fails each time. "Edward Elric! You must remember! Your brother needs you!", said Armstrong. "SHUT UP!", screamed Hate.

Out of no where, long sharp claws clawed majors arm (the one that's starting to heal). The Major grunted and loosed his grip on Hate. Hate took that change and kicked Major out of the way. Havoc started to shoot at Hate, but he started to run fast, away from everyone, into different alleys.

The Major turned around to see who attacked him. A woman with long black curly hair, a long black dress that just barely shows her chest. She walked up slowly to them. Havoc started to get a nosebleed from looking at the womans chest. The Major flexed his muscles and slammed them to the ground.

Hate ran into a dead end in an alley.

He started to see memories of Winry fixing his arm and suit of armor next to him. He shook his head vigorously.

He had to find the girl, Winry, so he can see if these images are true.

So he ran through more twists and turns.

Alphonse had to catch his breath. He leaned against a wall. He was chasing after Winry to make sure she got there safely. Then again, the Colonel could be under attack as well. So Al has to hurry.

He put a hand over the wound that Lust gave him. He forgot what this pain felt like. But he just had to bare it.

Maybe if he didn't run off like that, then everyone wouldn't have been under attack. He took a deep breath and continued to walk toward where Winry ran off to.

Hate was lucky this time that Armstrong didn't destroy his arm again. At that, he didn't get a chance to pay him back for what he did. He growled under his breath in annoyance and he tried to track the girl.

He heard explosions a few streets away. He ran quicker. Somehow he knew who those explosions belonged to, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I GOT YOU NOW!", screeched Envy. He made a long sword like arm and sliced Hawkeyes side. She gagged and fell backwards.

Mustang got pissed.

He ran in front of his Lieutenant and snapped his fingers hard and repeatedly really fast. Envy yelled from the pain. His screams almost sounded like sirens.

The Colonel completely forgot to ask Envy about Fullmetal for he was too distracted to burn him until he was nothing.

Envy jumped to a rooftop to get out of range. "DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE RUNT!?", Envy shouted.

At that, the Colonel stopped snapping. Envy made his evil grin, for he was pleased at this response.

Envy stood up and leaned over the rooftop like he was looming over the two. Riza held her wounded side with her arms while the Colonel was in front of her, ready to snap.

"What the hell did you do to Fullmetal?", the Colonel asked sternly. Envy smirked. "Well, He's not Fullmetal anymore! He's one of us now!", he cooed. The two didn't look surprised. Envy tilted his head, "Shouldn't you be surprised? He's precious to you guys, so why aren't you trying to kill me?", he asked, confused. "That depends if you telling the truth.", said the Colonel calmly.

Envy waited a moment. Then a big smirk went across his face as he thought of something mischievously. "Oh I'm telling the truth alright. And I'll PROVE it!", he snapped. Envy jumped and made the building fall over, making the dust fly into the two's face. Once they could see, the couldn't see Envy.

Hate ran toward the explosions.

In the corner of his eye he saw long blonde hair fly past him into another alley. He stopped, "Hey! Wait!", he shouted. He chased after her.

Alphonse stopped to catch his breath. He was getting close to the explosions.

He went as fast as he could. He was going a little slow. Mostly because he was out of breath from running.

He looked up and saw long blonde hair run across the street into another block.

He ran after her.

Hate managed to catch up to the girl. He turned another corner. It was a dead end. "What the hell?", he asked himself. He looked around the walls and wondered if she used alchemy to block his path from chasing her. Something in his head told him that she didn't use alchemy.

He heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned around quickly and was ready to fight.

He saw a little boy with brunette hair and silver eyes wearing a familiar red coat. The boy went to a complete stop when he saw a long blonde haired boy. Both their eyes opened wide.

(I have no idea right now if this will be the end. I wrote this quite a while back and I'm going to have to re-read it to figure out what to write. The chapters might not be as long but I believe in quality over quantity. Hence the style of writing for _The Phantom Society _which I highly recommend all you Birth of Hate readers check out!)


End file.
